Naruto Goudurenryu, el Juichibi no Ryu (Dragón de 11 Colas)
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Un genio que solo nace una vez cada mil años, esa es la definición perfecta del chico conocido como Naruto Goudurenryu quien busca volverse el más fuerte de todo el mundo, superando incluso a los seres más fuerte conocidos como los Bijus. Esta es la historia del muchacho que superó todos los obstáculos del camino y se hizo con el titulo de Juichibi no Ryu (Dragón de 11 Colas)
1. Prologo

**-Oohayo queridos lectores y lectoras.-Dice Ryuko apareciendo en escena.-Probablemente os estáis preguntando porque soy yo la hace hoy la intro em vez de Aku_kun, pues la respuesta es fácil, ha pillado su "primer catarro de invierno" como ya lo llamamos por lo que esta en cama con fiebre.-**

 **-¡MORFINAAAAAAAAAAA!-Suplica el escritor desde su cuarto.**

 **-Pero mira que es quejica.-Dice Airi acudiendo junto con Harumi al cuarto.**

 **-Como veis el pobre esta bastante malito pero aun así ha logrado traeros este prologo el día de hoy así que no hagamos más larga la espera y demos paso a lo importante, disfruten del cap y recuerden que si al final del cap tienen alguna duda, quieren dar algún consejo o simplemente les ha gustado el cap puede dejar un review. En la pagina de Facebook de Akuma_kun podrán encontrar las apariencias de dos de los personajes que aparecerán en este prologo ademas de la apariencia de Naruto. Bien pues ya esta todo dicho, disfruten del cap y hasta la próxima, matta ne.**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo

-Un hermoso y tranquilo día era lo que hoy nos podemos encontrar en la famosa Konohagura no Sato, los comerciantes vendían con ánimo sus productos en la calles comercial, los civiles paseaban o compraba lo que necesitaban en las tiendas y los ninjas se encargaban de sus tareas ya fuesen dentro de la villa o fuera de esta. En su torre, cierto anciano Hokage, se peleaba con su mayor rival de los últimos años, el temible papeleo, todo sin saber lo que se avecinaba para el día de hoy pues 4 personas encapuchadas se acercaban a ritmo tranquilo a la villa ninja. Mientras el Sarutobi seguía con su titánica lucha sin saber lo que se le venía encima el día de hoy, sobre los rostros Hokages y más precisamente sobre el de cierto Shodaime podemos ver al protagonista de esta historia sentado tranquilamente observando la pacifica villa.

Se trataba de un muchacho de entre 14 y 15 años, alto y delgado pero en buena forma como bien demostraban los marcados músculos de sus brazos, espalda y pecho. Tenía el cabello rubio algo erizado, con las patillas largas y con un mechón de cabello cayendo entre sus ojos de color azul zafiro, en cada una de sus mejillas podían verse 3 curiosas marcas y en su brazo izquierdo tenía un tatuaje de una llama negra. Vestía completamente de engro, botas de suela gruesa, unos pantalones lisos, un chaleco sin mangas, unos guantes sin dedos con protectores metalicos y una coderas con protecciones metálicas. A un lado del muchacho se podía ver una chaqueta de manga larga de color negro con los bordes de color rojo y un bordado de la silueta de un dragón oriental rojo en la espalda, también había un boken con una cinta blanca al lado suyo. El muchacho miraba la villa desde su posición con un rostro tranquilo y sereno pero en el que se notaba que había algo que lo inquietaba.

- **¿Te ocurre algo Naruto_kun? Te ves algo inquieto**.-Preguntó una amable voz en la cabeza del chico haciendo que este suspire.

-No lo sé, simplemente tengo el presentimiento de que hoy hubiese sido mejor no salir de la cama.-Dijo el muchacho mirando al cielo sobre su cabeza.

 **-¿Es eso alguna clase de insinuación sexual, Na-ru-to_kun?-** Dijo esa voz en su cabeza haciendo reír un poco al rubio.

-Para ti todo es una insinuación sexual Ruri_chan.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

 **-Simplemente se lo que me gusta, si eso es malo que me encierren...un momento yo ya estoy encerrada**.-Respondió la ahora conocida como Ruri de nuevo haciendo reír un poco al chico que se colocaba la chaqueta sobre los hombros y el boken en su cintura.

-Ahora en serio Ruri_chan, no sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que hoy va a ocurrir algo, probablemente sea solo una tontería, iré a dar una vuelta por la villa para ver si me despejo un poco la mente.-Dijo el rubio antes de dar un salto y adentrarse en las concurridas calles de la villa ninja.

De vuelta con nuestro anciano y ajetreado Hokage, Sarutobi se había quedado completamente paralizado por las personas que hace apenas unos instantes habían entrado a su despacho, y es que no era para menos. Se trataba de una pareja compuesta por un hombre rubio de cabello erizado y ojos azules vestido con el clásico atuendo jounnin y una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, ojos violetas y hermosa figura que vestía al igual que el hombre con el uniforme estándar jounnin además de portar en su cintura una katana de funda azul marino, guardia rectangular y tsuka roja. Junto a la pareja de adultos habían entrado dos niñas, una de ellas de uno 14, 15 años y la más pequeña de unos 12, 13 años.

La mayor de las dos niñas era alta y esbelta y para su temprana edad ya tenía una copa C, su cabello era largo y rubio, sostenido en una media luna con un lazo de color rojo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul agua y en sus mejillas podían ser vistas 3 marcas en cada una. La muchacha vestía con una largo vestido azul con el símbolo de un remolino rojo a la espalda bajo una armadura ligera gris, una mallas de color azul oscuro y unas botas ninja del mismo color. En su cintura llevaba un par de cinturones donde tenía enganchadas dos espadas a su espalda, las espadas eran dos chokutos.

La muchacha más joven era muy parecida a la rubia salvo que esta tenía el cabello rojo, con una pequeña coleta en el lado izquierdo, sus ojos eran de color azul claro y al igual que la primera tenía 3 marcas en cada mejilla. La pelirroja era una cabeza más baja que la rubia ojiazul, tenía un cuerpo delgado, un vientre plano y una discreta copa B. La joven ojiazul vestía con una sandalias ninja, unos pantalones cortos de color beige, una camisa de malla cerrada debajo de una chaqueta blanca y azul con una cinto un poco más abajo del pecho que mantenía cerrada la chaqueta, por ultimo usaba unos guantes negros sin los dedos índice y pulgar.

-Me alegra volver a verle Hiruzen_sama.-Dijo el hombre rubio al ver que el anciano se había quedado sin palabras al verlos ahí.

-Eh, ah disculpa Minato, es solo que, bueno, no me esperaba que aparecieseis así de pronto.-Dijo el anciano levantándose de su asiento para estrechar la mano a su predecesor.

-Bueno la verdad es que a cierta persona le parecía divertido aparecer de golpe y darle una sorpresa.-Dijo Minato con una sonrisa y mirando acusadoramente a su mujer que solo sonrió antes de abrazar al anciano Kage.

-Buenos días jiji, me alegra ver que aun no te mueres.-Dijo la pelirroja haciendo algo de gracia al anciano que solo negó un poco con la cabeza.

-Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo Kushina_chan, y supongo que esta hermosa señorita de aquí es Naruko.-Dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a la muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Así es, encantada de conocerlo Hiruzen_sama.-Dijo la ojiazul con una reverencia haciendo sonreír al anciano que dirigió su mirada a la joven pelirroja.

-Y usted hermosa jovencita supongo que debes ser Mina_chan, ¿cierto?-Dijo el Sarutobi con una amable sonrisa a la algo nerviosa muchacha.

-H-hai, Hokage_sama.-Contestó la chica con una reverencia haciendo reír un poco al anciano.

-Por lo que veo el papeleo sigue siendo tanto como de costumbre, pero esto...wow, ¿se ha aprobado alguna nueva ley en el consejo o algo por el estilo?-Preguntó Minato con el rostro algo azul al ver las 3 montañas de papeleo sobre la mesa pues sabía que una vez retomase el puesto todo ese trabajo iba a ser para él.

-No es nada de eso Minato, todo esto son los reportes de esta semana de Naruto_kun.-Dijo el anciano que de inmediato fue asaltado por la pelirroja.

-¿Le ocurre algo a mi Naru_chan?-Preguntó la preocupada pelirroja a la vez que las dos niñas y Minato miraban al anciano esperando por sus palabras haciendo a este suspirar.

-Tranquilízate Kushina_chan, Naruto_kun está perfectamente estos reportes son sobre...-

-Hokage_sama.-Dijo de pronto un AMBU apareciendo en el lugar sorprendiéndose muchísimo por ver a Minato y a Kushina

-Ocurre algo Tori.-Preguntó el anciano al AMBU con máscara de pájaro para sacarlo de su sorpresa.

-E-es Naruto de nuevo Hokage_sama, está armando una buena delante del puesto de ramen Ichiraku.-Dijo el Tori alarmando a la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze y haciendo suspirar al anciano Kage.

-Creo que va ser mejor mostraros sobre que son los reportes que explicároslo, seguidme y por cierto, poneros esas capas con las que habéis venido, no quiero que se arme más jaleo.-Dijo Sarutobi colocándose el sombrero y saliendo por la puerta seguido de los encapuchados Minato, Kushina, Naruko y Mina que apenas podían esperar para ver a Naruto.

La familia Uzumaki_Namikaze siguió al anciano Hokage por los tejados hasta el lugar anteriormente mencionado, a decir verdad las dos niñas estaban bastante impresionadas por ver a un hombre de tanta edad moverse así. Al llegar al lugar lo primero que vieron fue que había una gran cantidad de gente reunida como si de un espectáculo callejero se tratara, vieron un grupo que parecía estar haciendo apuestas sobre algo y, ¿un gran grupo de mujeres de diferentes edades coreando el nombre de Naruto? Al conseguir avanzar un poco entre la gente Minato, Kushina y las dos niñas se quedaron sin palabras al ver de qué se trataba todo eso, en el suelo había dos chunnin inconscientes mientras que delante de estos había dos jounnin que parecían bastante molestos.

-Maldito mocoso, esta vez vamos a hacerte pagar.-Dijo uno de los jounin de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo que tenía un tantou en sus manos.

-Claro, lo mismo dijeron esos dos de ahí.-Dijo alguien que debido a donde se encontraban los Namikaze-Uzumaki no habían podido ver haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos

-Hijo/Naru_chan/Nii_san/Nii_sama.-Dijeron en orden Minato, Kushina, Naruko y Mina al ver al joven rubio delante de esos dos jounin con un boken apoyado sobre el hombro.

-Se acabó, ya me cansé de ti mocoso irrespetuoso.-Dijo el otro jounin lanzándose contra Naruto con dos kunais en las manos, Kushina y Minato estuvieron a punto de saltar pero la mano de Sarutobi en sus hombros los detuvo y su simple mirada les dijo que no interviniesen.

El jounnin se lanzó contra el muchacho que lo esperó en el sitio con total calma y tranquilidad, el ninja lanzó el kunai el cual el ojiazul evadió simplemente moviendo un poco el rostro y eso era lo que justamente buscaba el otro. Usando algo de chakra futon en la planta de los pies dio un potente salto que rápidamente lo colocó delante de Naruto que, ya no estaba delante suya sino a un lado, agarro el brazo en el que tenía el kunai y con un rápido movimiento le rompió la muñeca haciéndolo gritar del dolor. El otro tipo que portaba la katana no se quedo quieto y se lanzó al ataque haciendo un corte descendente con el arma el cual el rubio evadió con gran facilidad, usando al otro tipo que aun sostenía como si fuese un bate de baseball lo estampó contra el jounnin de la katana, a continuación dio un salto él en aire quedando por encima de ellos. Para las dos jovenes Uzumaki-Namikaze fue como si el tiempo se detuviera unos instantes en ese momento en los cuales Naruto daba una pequeña voltereta y lo único que podían pensar ambas era lo increíble que era su hermano, el ojiazul termino el giro y plantando sus dos pies en la espalda del tipo con la katana dio otro salto, este propulsado con algo de chakra que mando a los dos jounnin a volar contra unos cubos de basura donde quedaron noqueados.

-¡Y EL GANADOR VUELVE A SER DE NUEVO EL GRAN NARUTO_SAMA!-Gritó un hombre de unos 30 años que parecía estar llevando las apuestas de la pelea.

-¡NARUTO_SAMAAAAAAAA!-Gritó con fuerza el club de fans del ojiazul haciendo que este tuviese una escalofrío.

-Increíble.-Fue lo único que fueron capaces de decir Minato y Kushina tras ver lo que había hecho Naruto.

-Y tanto, Nii_san es realmente fuerte.-Dijo Naruko algo sonrojada mirando a su hermana menor que asintió con una sonrisa y mucha emoción.

-Si, Nii_sama es asombroso.-Respondió la joven pelirroja también algo sonrojada como su hermana mayor.

- **Buena paliza Naruto_kun**.-Dijo Ruri en la mente del chico.

-(Tampoco ha sido para tanto, esos idiotas eran realmente débiles, pero bueno esto es lo que pasa cuando se deja participar a los idiotas del consejo civil en los asuntos ninja de la villa, han bajado tanto los requisitos para subir de rango que hasta un chunin de cualquier otra aldea sería capaz de matarlos).-Respondió Naruto en su mente mientras se colocaba su boken de nuevo en la cintura y sentía como la presencia del tercero se acercaba a él.-Buenos días viejo.

-Buenos días Naruto_kun.-Dijo el anciano tras un suspiro.-Naruto_kun, ¿qué te dije sobre montar peleas?-

-¿Y qué te dije yo sobre qué pasaría si más gente molesta venía a incordiarme?-Respondió el muchacho haciendo suspirar al anciano de nuevo.-No es mi culpa si esos idiotas no tienen suficiente disciplina, y ya que no aprenden por las buenas habrá que hacerlo por las malas.

-Pero eso no es algo que debas hacer tu Naruto_kun y menos de esas forma.-Dijo el Kage mientras un equipo AMBU se llevaban al hospital a los inconscientes ninjas.

-Hai, hai, pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí? Hacía mucho que no venias a una de mis peleas.-Haciendo suspirar otra vez al viejo, sin duda era como le solía decir su hijo Asuma, ya se estaba haciendo viejo para estar mierdas.

-Naruto_kun me gustaría que vieneses conmigo un momento a mi despacho, ¿puedes?-Dijo el Hokage con tranquilidad.

-Claro, ¿te importa si antes termino mi almuerzo? Por culpa de esos idiotas no he podido terminarlo.-Dijo rubio apuntando al puesto del Ichiraku donde Ayame ya lo esperaba con un plato de delicioso ramen.

-No tengo problema, de hecho me viene mejor de esta forma, no tardes mucho vale.-Dijo Hiruzen haciendo asentir a Naruto que volvió dentro del puesto mientras la gente ya empezaba a disolverse del lugar y el Sarutobi volvía con la familia Uzumaki_Namikaze.-Volvamos al despacho.-

-Un momento, ¿Naru-chan no viene?-Preguntó la pelirroja que apenas podía esperar para poder abrazar a su hijo.

-Vendrá en un rato, después de tomar su almuerzo, mientras volvamos, hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.-Dijo el anciano Kage con el rostro serio haciendo que Minato y Kushina sintiesen una fuerte opresión en el pecho por alguna razón que no entendían.

Unos minutos más tarde estaban de vuelta en la oficina del Hokage y Minato fue el primero en hablar

-Hiruzen_sama, ¿cómo es posible que...-

-¿Que el chico que apenas tenía una minúscula cantidad de chakra cuando nació sea capaz de vencer a dos chunnin y dos jounin siendo un simple estudiante?-Terminó la frase Sarutobi cortando al rubio que solo pudo asentir.-La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé, ese chico es un tipo de genio que nunca creí que llegaría a ver en mi vida.-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso jiji?-Preguntó la confundida pelirroja.

-Veras Kushina_chan, en el mundo hay muchas clases de genio, genios con un talento natural, genios del esfuerzo que a base de no rendirse nunca logran sus objetivo y así cientos de tipos de "genios" pero entre todos ellos hay algunos que destacan más, y entre ellos están Minato y Naruto pero cada uno en una escala diferente. Minato tu eres un genio de los que solo nacen uno cada década, alguien impresionante sin duda pero por encima tuya están los genios que solo nacen cada 100 años como son Madara Uchiha o Hashirama_sama, genios que son capaces de hacer que sus nombres sean recordados durante siglos y con la capacidad de hacer grandes actos que son recordaros por años, y por encima de todos está la clase de genio que es Naruto_kun, un genio que solo nace cada mil años.-Dijo Sarutobi haciendo que los ojos de los presentes se abrieran como platos.-Actualmente Naruto debe tener fácilmente el nivel de un jounnin alto y solo porque aun no se le ha dejado hacer misiones, sino estoy seguro que fácilmente ya tendría al menos el mismo nivel que Jiraya o Tsunade, sus niveles de chakra son algo monstruosos, fácilmente debe de tener 3 veces mi chakra, sus capacidad para analizar la situación y crear estrategias ralla en los absurdo,( y de echo esa capacidad de analizar fríamente la situación y actuar como él piensa que es apropiado ya ha salvado a la villa en una situación de crisis). Ese muchacho es alguien que sin lugar a dudas grabará su nombre a fuego en la historia del mundo por y para siempre, Naruto_kun en unos años se habrá convertido en una leyenda viva.-

El silenció se había hecho absoluto en la sala después de las palabras del Sarutobi, Minato tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que su esposa, ambos apenas creyéndose lo que Hiruzen les acababa de contar. Naruko y Mina tenían los ojos también abiertos del sombro y brillaban realmente emocionados, su hermano era realmente alguien increíble y de verdad, de verdad que apenas eran capaces de aguantarse las ganas de al fin poder conocerlo en persona y vivir con él como una familia. Hiruzen vio los ojos de las dos niñas y fue como si le clavaran un montón de agujas en el pecho, podía ver las emociones de las dos Uzumaki-Namikaze fácilmente y era por eso que lo siguiente que tenía que decir se le hacía tan difícil.

-E-eso es sin duda increíble, creo que al final Jiraya_sensei estaba equivocado, yo no soy el chico de la profecía de la que le habló el gran sapo sabio sino que es Naruto, debo de enseñarle todas mis técnicas cuanto antes, estoy seguro que si tiene usted razón Hiruzen_sama con mi entrenamiento Naruto podría alcanzar el nivel de un Kage en solo un par de años o incluso menos.-Dijo Minato muy emocionado al igual que Kushina.

-Estoy segura Minato_kun, y si además aprende el kenjutsu y fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki superará seguro el nivel de cualquier Kage.-Dijo la pelirroja con emoción.

-Nii_san es asombroso, ¿verdad Mina_chan?-Dijo la emocionada rubia de ojos azules.

-Hai, apenas puedo esperar para conocer a Nii_sama.-Dijo la sonriente pelirroja menor mientras el anciano solo podía apretar sus puños mientras su sombrero ensombrecía su rostro por todo lo que estaban diciendo.

-Si tan solo no hubieses sido tan ingenuo Minato, si tan solo no hubieses sido tan ingenuo ahora las cosas seguramente serían diferentes.- Dijo Hiruzen en voz baja que fue perfectamente audible para los presentes pero antes de que pudiesen preguntar de que se trataba la puerta del despacho fue abierta por Naruto.

El rubio había salido del Ichikaru hace apenas unos minutos tras zamparse fácilmente más de media docena de platos rebosantes de ramen, un almuerzo ligero como diría el. Al salir del puestecillo de ramen se topó con cierta AMBU que usaba una máscara de conejo la cual le dije que había sido mandada por el tercero para escoltarlo hasta la torre para, en palabras del anciano Kage, no se fuese a holgazanear por ahí, lo que hizo que Naruto tuviese una gota en la nuca. Ahora el ojiazul caminaba por los pasillos de la torre Hokage seguido de de Usagi, la AMBU debía tener poco más de 20 años, era de estatura media, con un buen cuerpo de cintura de estrecha, anchas caderas y pechos copa C. La AMBU tenía el cabello de color castaño, atado en una cola de caballo alta, por último la castaña vestía el uniforme estándar de Konoha junto a un tantou que llevaba atado a su espalda baja.

-¿El viejo no te ha dicho para que quiere verme?-Preguntó el rubio con algo de curiosidad.

-No, el solo me dijo que te cuando terminaras de comer en el Ichiraku te escoltara hasta su despecho para que no te escapases.-Respondió Usagi con tranquilidad.-Y debes dejar de una vez de llamar viejo a Hokage_sama, Naruto_kun, el es la máxima autoridad de la villa y debes tratarlo con el respeto que se merece.-

-(Entonces que muestre su autoridad y saque de una vez a los idiotas del consejo civil del consejo de Konoha, esos retrasados no hacen más que debilitar la villa con sus estúpidas decisiones).-Pensó Naruto antes de simplemente dar un suspiro.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-Preguntó Usagi al ver que el muchacho no le contestaba.

-Hai, hai, Tsuki_chan.-Respondió el muchacho que recibió un capón por parte de la AMBU.

-¡N-naruto no baka! ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames por mi nombre cuando estoy de servicio, baka!-Dijo la molesta pelicastaña haciendo reír al chico.

-Lo siento, se me olvido, bueno ya estamos aquí, te veo luego, Tsu-ki_chan.-Dijo Naruto antes de con un rápido movimiento de manos quitarle la máscara a Tsuki para darle un beso en la mejilla, después lanzó la mascará de la chica hacía arriba y se metió rápido en el despacho del Hokage.

-...Naruto no baka.-Dijo de forma tierna la pelicastaña con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la pelicastaña tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda y un rostro en forma de corazón con dos mechones de cabello que le caían a los lado de la cara.

Cuando el ojiazul entró en la oficina el tiempo pareció ralentizarse, no, más bien parecía que el tiempo se había congelado complemente cuando los ojos de Naruto se toparon con los ojos azules de un sujeto rubio increíblemente parecido a él y los ojos violetas de una mujer pelirroja. Los ojos de Minato y Kushina de inmediato mostraron una alegría infinita cuando vieron al chico entrar por la puerta y estaban a punto a de saltarle encima para abrázalo y contarle todo cuando vieron a los ojos de este. Los ojos del muchacho se habían vuelto dos fríos trozos de hielo que en su interior parecían guardar un odio casi infinito, cuando la pareja miró aquellos ojos que les dirigía su hijo sintieron el dolor de ser apuñalados mil veces en el corazón, ¿por qué? ¿Porque su hijo les miraba de esa forma?

-¿Para qué se me ha mandado llamar, Hokage_sama?-Preguntó el muchacho haciendo suspirar al anciano por el tono que había usado.

-Vamos Naruto_kun no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, estos son tus padres, Minato y Kushina.-Dijo Hiruzen realmente cansado, Naruto simplemente volvió a mirar por un instante a la pareja que parecía expectante por su reacción, cerró los ojos a la vez que su puño derecho, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que todos los presentes pudieron oír cómo le crujían los nudillos, a continuación dio un larga respiración y les dio las espalda a los presentes haciendo que Minato y Kushina sintiesen como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-No me llames para estas tonterías viejo, tengo mejores cosas en las que invertir mi tiempo.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de dar un paso y tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-Espera hijo.-Dijo el Namikaze tratando de detener al Naruto.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Minato ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, cuando fue a poner su mano encima del hombro de Naruto para detenerlo, el chico se giró a una velocidad inaudita, le agarró del ante brazo con tanta fuerza que parecía que le iba a romper el hueso en cualquier instante. El boken del chico estaba en el cuello del Namikaze y por alguna razón se sentía tan frió como si fuera de acero, los ojos de Naruto miraban directamente a Minato, pero estos ojos eran mil veces peores que los que les había dirigido el muchacho cuando entró al despacho. Kushina, Naruko y Mina estaban congeladas en el sitio sintiendo parte del instinto asesino que el joven rubio emanaba directamente contra el Namikaze.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así, yo no soy tu hijo, Minato Namikaze, mi familia es el clan Goudurenryu, nos soy ni un Namikaze ni un Uzumaki, que te quede bien claro.-Dijo Nauto antes de empujar un poco a Minato y darse la vuelta para salir del despacho y la torre Hokage.

El silencio se hizo en aquel despacho donde la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki estaba completamente paralizada y sin palabras por lo que acaba de suceder. Hiruzen mantenía la cabeza agachada con su sombrero oscureciendo la mayor parte de su rostro y manteniéndose callado mientras veía la cara de shock de Minato. El Namikaze dio un paso hacia atrás para poder apoyarse en la pared ya que sabía que si no acabaría calleándose de rodillas al suelo, tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos la primera que logró hablar fue Mina.

-¿P-porque Nii_sama ha dicho que no somos su familia? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué Nii_sama estaba tan enfadado?-Preguntó la inocente joven muchacha muy confusa, ella pensaba que cuando el rubio la viese la abrazaría, le diría un montón de cosas bonitas y se irían juntos a casa.

-Y-yo tampoco lo entiendo, Oka_san, Otou_san, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?-Preguntó la también muy confusa Naruko mirando a sus padres que seguían en shock.

-Jiji, ¿porqué mi Naru_chan ha dicho que no somos su familia?-Preguntó la pelirroja mayor al anciano que solo pudo suspirar mientras veía como Minato parecía recuperarse.

-Es tal y como ha dicho Naruto, el es ahora un miembro del clan Goudurenyu quienes lo adoptaron a los 7 años, yo mismo firmé los papeles.-Respondió sereno el anciano haciendo que Kushina y las dos niñas se quedasen inmóviles y haciendo saltar al Namikaze.

-¿¡Se puede saber con qué derecho diste a mi hijo en adopción?!-Gritó realmente enfadado Minato agarrando al Sarutobi de la ropa, de un momento a otro el rubio estaba estampado contra una pared despacho por el anciano Kage.

-¡NO ME JODAS MINATO, TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, SINO HUBIESES SIDO TAN JODIDAMENTE INOCENTE DE CREER QUE LOS ALDEANOS TRATARÍAN A NARUTO COMO UN HÉROE Y QUE No LE HARÍAN NADA! ¡ESA GENTE NO SABE SOBRE COMO FUNCIONAN LOS SELLOS Y HAN TRATADO A NARUTO COMO SI FUESE EL CULPABLE DE LO SUCEDIDO HACE 14 AÑOS! ¡LO HAN TRATADO PEOR QUE A LA ESCORIA PORQUE CREEN QUE EL ES KYUBI Y NO SU CARCELERO Y EL DÍA EN QUE KENISHI Y REIKO VINIERON A MI DESPACHO SUPLICANDO PORQUE LES DEJASE ADOPTARLO PORQUE ERAN INCAPACES DE SEGUIR VIENDO A ESE POBRE MUCHACHO VIVIR PEOR QUE UN MALDITO PERRO ABANDONADO EN LA CALLE MURIÉNDOSE DE FRIÓ, HAMBRE Y SED LES DÍ LA PUTA ADOPCIÓN DE INMEDIATO, Y LO VOLVERÍA A HACER TODAS LA VECES QUE FUESEN NECEARÍAS! ¡FUISTE TU ADEMAS EL QUE FALSIFICÓ SUS DOCUMENTOS PARA QUE NO SE LE RELACIONASE CON VOSOTROS ASÍ QUE AHORA NO ME VENGAS CON ESTA MIERDA! ¡ME PEDISTE QUE HICIESE LO MEJOR PARA NARUTO Y ESO ES LO QUE HICE, EL CLAN GOUDURENRUY LO CRIÓ COMO UNO DE LOS SUYOS Y LE HIZO SABER LO QUE ERA EL AMOR DE UNA FAMILIA, ALGO VOSOTROS NUNCA HICISTE Y ME DA IGUAL LAS RAZONES QUE TUVISTEIS PARA DEJAR AQUÍ A NARUTO, EL AHORA ES NARUTO GOUDURENRYU Y ASÍ SE VA A QUEDAR!-Gritó realmente enfadado Hiruzen dejando salir a raudales su instinto asesino haciendo que Naruko y Mina apenas pudiesen respirar, cuando el Sarutobi notó esto trató de calmarse disolviendo esa sensación de muerte y dejando caer al rubio al suelo.-Esto es completamente vuestra culpa, Minato, Kushina, vosotros fuiste quienes tomaron aquella decisión, ahora tomad la responsabilidad de vuestros actos.-

El despacho volvió a quedar en silencio, Kushina calló sobre sus rodillas llorando y culpándose a su misma por todo lo que debía haber pasado Naruto, ella fue junchuriki por dios, debía saber que las cosas no podrían salir como deseaban que salieran. Naruko y Mina también empezaron a llorar, toda su vida habían querido estar con su hermano, y ahora que por fin podían, este no quería saber nada de ellas ni de su familia. Minato estaba en el suelo, con su cabeza entre sus rodillas y al igual que Kushina culpándose por todo lo que debió pasar Naruto y sabía que ya nada podía hacer, ellos ya nunca podrían ser sus padres.


	2. El Clan Goudurenryu

**-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenos días gente, hoy no os voy a dar mucho la tabarra con la intro del cap ya que tengo varias cosillas que comentaros al final, así pues os dejo con los reviews y con el nuevo cap, hasta luego.-**

 **-Disfruten de la lectura.-Dicen Ryuko, Harumi y Yui con una reverencia.**

 **-Y no se olviden de leer la nota final, os interesa bastante.-Dice Airi guiñando un ojo.**

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, la razón por la que lo abandonaron se sabrá un poco más adelante, Reiko no será una Uzumaki pero puedo asegurarte que no tiene nada que enviadarle a uno, y no, Naruto no tendrá ni el rasengan ni el hirashin, porque no le harán falta y sobre las hermanas ya veremos que es lo que pasa.

 **ronaldc v2:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, más que odiar los desprecia, no considera ni a Minato ni a Kushina sus padres ya que ellos en ningún momento han ejercido como tal y feliz cumpleaños aunque te lo diga con algo de retraso.

 **alexzero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y aquí ya tienes la continuación.

 **alejandroRKO20:** GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW Y ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, Y HOY MISMO.

 **Metalero Anarkista:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y ten por seguro que muchos del consejo civil van a sufrir aunque no todos, también hay alguno que no es mala persona.

 **xirons:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **fazEvU:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y todas tus dudas se resolverán en próximos caps.

 **Victor018:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Wolfexgigax:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si, te puedo asegurar que será realmente épico sobre todo por las cosas que tengo pensadas.

 **Uzumaki27:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **GintokiUzuMaster:** Gracias por el review y lo se de sobra, pero que puedo hacerle, las ideas llegan y simplemente no quiero dejarla en mi cabeza para que probablemente la acabe olvidando, me gusta compartir mis ideas con vosotros y se que muchos prefeririais que me centraran más en un fic o en otro pero simplemente no soy capaz, siempre que tenga una buena idea para un fic voy a publicarla para poder compartirla con vosotros.

 **Joshep1:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y gracias por el apoyo aunque a estas alturas ya me he curado del segundo y del tercero XD.

 **Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y han sido unas 10 semanas más o menos, y el clan Goudurenryu es completa creación original mía.

 **Naruto E. N. D:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y en esta cap podrás saber más cosas sobre la familia de Naruto quienes son.

 **draco123:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y puedo asegurarte que el rubio tendrá bastantes novias (y que Erza muy probablemente sea una de ellas).

 **Guerrerowalker:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y tranquilo que no tendrás que esperar mucho, en el siguiente cap lo podrás ver volver a dar de ostias.

 **wolf1990:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1: El Clan Goudurenryu.

Tsuki no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, primero sintió cómo Naruto dejó salir su instinto asesino haciendo que un fuerte escalofrío recorres su espalda, a continuación el rubio salió del despacho dando un portazo que hizo temblar el marco de la puerta, con un simple vistazo a su expresión la chica supo de inmediato que el ojiazul estaba furioso. El muchacho paso de largo sin prestarle atención, la castaña estaba confundida, iba a ir tras el joven cuando de pronto pudo sentir el instinto asesino del Sandaime haciendo que se quedase clavada al suelo mientras oía cómo el anciano Kage le gritaba a alguien.

-¿Que demonio ha ocurrido?-Se preguntó a sí misma la confundida AMBU que ahora mismo no sabía realmente que hacer, si quedarse hasta que el hokage requiriese de sus servicios o si ir detrás del rubio.

De pronto la puerta del despacho del hokage se abrió nuevamente con fuerza y del interior de la sala salieron dos chicas corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Tsuki asomó la cabeza con curiosidad al interior del despacho viendo como en esta el Sarutobi estaba en el centro de la sala con la cabeza agachada, había también una mujer pelirroja de rodillas en el suelo que se abrazaba a si misma mientras no paraba de llorar al igual que el hombre rubio que curiosamente se parecía mucho a Naruto.

-Todo es por mi culpa, nuestra familia está rota por mi culpa.-Se decía así mismo el Namikaze sin dejar de llorar.

-(¿Pero qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí?).-Se preguntó nuevamente a sí misma la ojiverde sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo o decir algo.

Por las calles de la villa ninja cierto rubio caminaba con sus puños tan apretados que incluso se había hecho sangre en las palmas de las manos a la vez que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos. Estaba furioso, realmente furioso, pero esta furia no era solo provocada por sus "padres", desde que se enteró de las razones que tuvieron Minato y Kuhina para abandonarlo había tratado de prepararse para cuando ellos volvieran pudiese volverse completamente de hielo, ignorarlos completamente como si no existiera pues él ya tenía una familia, una familia a la que amaba y por la que era amado, pero se le hacía imposible, ese dolor en su pecho aun ahora persistía y por eso estaba tan furioso.

-¡Hey estúpido! ¡Mira por dónde vas!-Le grito un hombre al chocar con él, por su estado actual el ojiazul no era completamente consciente de su entorno.

-¡Eso! ¡Mira por donde caminas pedazo de...-El compañero del primer tipo sintió cómo si su sangre se helase en sus venas al ver los fieros ojos azules del rubio.-¡N-na-naruto_sama! ¡P-perdónenos por favor!-

-¡N-no sabíamos que era usted! ¡Por favor perdone nuestra falta de respeto!-Suplicó el primer hombre que había insultado al muchacho arrodillándose a los pies de este, Naruto se sentía tan tentado a desquitar su ira con ese par de idiotas, pero no sería justo, ellos no eran los culpables de su actual estado.

-Largaos de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión.-Dijo el Goudurenryu y en menos de un parpadeo los dos hombres ya desaparecían calle arriba.

- **Naruto_kun deberías tratar de calmarte, estando cómo estás ahora mismo no conseguirás nada.** -Dijo la preocupada voz de Ruri en la cabeza del ojiazul haciendo que este suspirase.

-(Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que...esos dos imbéciles vuelven a la villa después de abandonarme hace años y se piensan que voy a saltar a sus brazos dándoles las gracias por haber vuelto, por mi cómo si se mueren, yo ya tengo una familia).-Dijo el chico de marcas en las mejillas mientras volvía a encaminarse hacia su casa.

- **En eso no te quito la razón Naruto_kun pero te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien dijo que a pesar de no querer tener nada que ver con Minato y Kushina queréis tener una buena relación con tu hermana Naruko y por ponerte hecho una fiera ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que ella estaba también en el despacho del viejo.** -Dijo la Biju haciendo que los ojos del rubio abriese mucho los ojos de golpe.

-(¡¿Ella estaba ahí!?) ¡Mierda, joder!-Grito de pronto el chico asustando a los demás transeúntes pues de un puntapié arrancó un poste de la luz del suelo el cual agarró con una sola mano antes de que cayese y lo volviera a clavar en su sitio.

- **Debes aprender a controlar esos ataques de ira** -Dijo la kitsune en la mente del muchacho con una gota en la nuca.

-(Mis ataques de ira y yo estamos perfectamente, el verano que viene nos iremos de vacaciones a Kaminari no Kuni).-Respondió el malhumorado chico con un bufido.

- **Tonterías a un lado; si, ella estaba allí y no sólo eso, parece ser que aparte de Naruko ahora tienes también una hermana menor**.-Dijo Ruri haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abriesen cómo platos.

-(¿D-dices que tengo una hermana menor?)-Preguntó el shockeado haciendo algo de gracia a la Biju.

- **Sí, otra más, en el despacho a parte de Naruko había otra chica con un chakra muy parecido al de Kushina y Minato por lo que sin lugar a dudas debía ser hija suya.** -Dijo la kitsune notando de inmediato cómo el chico se deprimida un poco.

-(Pues qué bien, la primera vez que ellas me ven y lo primero que me ven hacer en vez de saludarlas es amenazar al imbéciles de Namikaze, sin duda hoy no tendría que haberme levantado de la cama.-Dijo el chico de marcas en las mejillas antes de dar un largo suspiro.-Vaya mierda.-

- **Vamos Naruto_kun, anímate, estoy segura que si les explicas por todo por lo que has pasado por culpa de esos dos seguro que lo entienden**.-Dijo Ruri tratando de animar al rubio.

-Sí, seguro, Ruri_chan te agradezco que trates de animarme pero si ahora mismo ellas no me odian por amenazar a su padre seguro que tratarán todo el rato de que los perdone para que podamos ser "una familia feliz".-Dijo el Goudurenryu suspirando de nuevo algo que sin duda hoy estaba haciendo mucho.-Necesito golpear algo.-

Tras caminar un par de minutos el chico llegó a su hogar, el enorme complejo de Clan Goudurenryu era en pocas palabras una enorme mansión de estilo oriental que podría competir fácilmente con el hogar de muchos noble. Contaba con una gran extensión de terreno para poder entrenar e incluso contaba con un dojo casi del tamaño de una casa, había una pequeña zona con un lago artificial no muy grande con una cascada, también artificial en donde a Naruto le gustaba baste ponerse a meditar. La casa contaba con muchas habitaciones y salas, largos pasillos conectaban las 4 áreas de la mansión entre ellas y con la área central donde se encontraba la biblioteca del clan rodeada del bello jardín interno que Reiko cuidaba todos los días con mucho cariño junto a sus hijas. A algunas personas les podría parecer algo exagerado que un clan que no contaba con tantos miembros como el Uchiha o el Hyuga ocupase semejante mansión, pero claro había que tener en cuenta que eran unos 15 miembros contando con Naruto y que el Clan Goudurenryu fue uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha junto al Uchiha, el Senju y el Uzunaki.

El Clan Goudurenryu, actualmente formado por 15 miembros, con Kenishi Goudurenryu y su bella esposa Reiko como las cabezas del clan que desde la época de las guerras entre clanes era tan temido y admirado cómo los famosos Clanes Uchiha y Senju, sin tener a diferencia de estos una poderosa línea de sangre o algo por el estilo. Los miembros del clan entrenaban desde muy jóvenes pasado por duros, intensos y extenuantes entrenamientos que les permitían exprimir al máximo su verdadero potencial convirtiéndolos en poderosos shinobis que sin la ayuda de una línea de sangre podían batirse de igual a igual con cualquiera que si la poseyera, e incluso llegar a derrotarlos.

Al ser una familia tan grande en la que la mayoría ya eran shinobis de Konoha no eran muchas las ocasiones en las cuales pudiesen estar todos los miembros entrenando juntos pero hoy todo el Clan Goudurenryu, con la única excepción de cierto ojiazul, se encontraba entrenando en las zonas exteriores de entrenamiento.

-Eres muy lento Shinji.-Dijo una chica pelirroja mientras lanzaba un puñetazo descendente que el nombrado Shinji esquivaba por muy poco dando varios saltos hacia atrás dejando que el golpe se incrustase en el suelo el cual se agrieto por la fuerza del impacto.

La muchacha pelirroja se trataba de Kaori Goudurenryu, de 18 años de edad que tenía ya el puesto de Jounin además de ser ya una auténtica maestra de artes marciales con varios campeonatos a su espalda, era alta, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, de cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y unos redondos pecho copa D. Kaori tenía su largo cabello rojo escarlata atada en una cola de caballo que descendía desde su nuca hasta un poco más de su bien formado trasero, sus ojos eran de un bonito color ónix brillante y sobre su mejilla derecha había una bandita. La pelirroja vestía unas sandalias ninja, unos pantalones negros holgados, abiertos en las caras externas por donde se podía apreciar gran parte de las largas y hermosas piernas de la chica, usaba además una camisa de manga corta de estilo chino de color rojo con algunos detalles en negro. Sus manos estaban vendada hasta la mitad del antebrazo, su cinta ninja se encontraba atada en su cintura a modo de cinturón y a su espalda cargaba con su bolsa ninja.

-¿Pero no se suponía que esto iba a ser solo un combate de calentamiento?-Pregunto algo asustado un muchacho mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de la ojinegra.

El joven que esquivaba los golpes de Kaori se trataba de Shinji Goudurenryu de 17 años de edad y actualmente un tokubetsu chunnin perteneciente a la división de Investigación y Desarrollo (IyD) de la aldea. El muchacho era un poco más bajo que su hermana mayor pero solo por unos pocos centímetros, probablemente en un año o así la habría superado, era de complexión delgada y apariencia algo débil por su piel más blanca que la de los demás de su familia, sus ojos eran azules oscuros con unas marcadas ojeras debajo de estos, su cabello de igual color que sus ojos caía lacio por el lado derecho de su rostro tapando parcialmente el ojo. Shinji vestía unas sandalias negras, unos pantalones de color gris oscuro y una camisa azul de manga corta debajo de un chaleco marrón sin mangas, en su pierna izquierda llevaba su porta kunais, su cinta ninja se encontraba amarrada en su brazo derecho y a su espalda a parte de cargar su bolsa ninja colgaba una daga de unos 25 cm, de vaina color negro y mango morado.

-Esto es solo el calentamiento.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de dejar caer su talón como si fuese un martillo destrozando el suelo y haciendo correr a su hermano.

-Fufufu, Kaoiri_chan está muy animada el día de hoy.-Dijo Reiko sentada en una banca observando tranquilamente como sus retoños entrenaban.

Reiko era en una simple palabra, hermosa, era el ejemplo perfecto de una dama aunque en la anterior guerra se ganara el sobrenombre de Kanpekina Kirā (Asesina Perfecta), era originaria de Kusa y cuando durante la anterior guerra Konoha protegió la modesta villa se enamoró a primera vista de Kenishi cuando le salvó la vida durante un ataque de Iwa. La mujer no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, tenía un bello cuerpo que ocultaba realmente bien con un sobrio kimono gris con detalles de flores rojas y el obi de color azul, en sus pies usaba unas sandalias de madera. Su cabello era de color negro y lo llevaba atado en una trenza que llegaba hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran de color azul turquesa y sus labios tenían un color rosa natural, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un collar de un ala de plata. La mujer hacía ya un par de años que se había retirado del servicio shinobi para poder cuidar de sus hijos y del jardín de su casa el cual cuidaba con esmero todos los días pero en el pasado fue considera la mejor asesina silenciosa de las naciones elementales y aun conservaba todas sus capacidades.

-Dahadaha.-Dijo el pequeño bebe en el regazo de la mujer que parecía divertirse mientras veía al pobre Shinji esquivar los potentes golpes de su hermana.

El pequeño bebe o mejor dicho pequeña se llamaba Mikan, había nacido hace unos 9 meses aumentando aun más la enorme familia Goudurenryu, la pequeña tenía los ojos del mismo color que su madre y tenía una pequeña mata de cabello oscuro sobre su cabezita.

-Solo espero que no se exceda demasiado, Kaori no mide sus fuerzas cuando está emocionada.-Dijo la tranquila voz de cierta pelimorada al lado de su madre.

La joven se trataba de Isuzu Goudurenryu, la primogénita hija de Kenishi y Reiko que a sus 20 años de edad ya era una capitana AMBU la cual el día de hoy tenía el día libre para descansar y estar con su familia. La veinteañera tenía un cuerpo despampanante, pechos copa E, figura de reloj de arena que era la envidia de cientos de chicas y el anhelo de muchos hombres en la villa, su piel era un tanto bronceada pero sin llegar al tono de piel de la gente de Kumo, su largo cabello morado oscuro caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y por el frente dos largos mechones caían a los lados de su rostro de ojos grises enmarcándolo. Isuzu vestía ahora mismo unas sandalias ninja, una falda tableta negra hasta sus rodillas y una blusa azul añil, su cinta ninja estaba puesta en su frente y a pesar de no estar de servicio siempre cargaba con su ninjato en su cintura.

-No te preocupes Onee_sama, si ocurre algo yo me encargo.-Dijo un chica de voz algo nasal e infantil alzando su mano haciendo que la pelimorada asintiera con una sonrisa.

A un lado de Isuzu se encontraba su hermana Miyuki, un año menor que ella y que pertenecía a la división médica de Konoha. La chica era alta, de complexión fuerte, pechos copa DD, anchas caderas y trasero bien formado, su cabello color azul celeste era algo erizado y caía largo por su espalda mientras por el frente un par de mechones de cabello cruzaban su lindo rostro de mejillas sonrosada desde la mitad de su frente hasta el lado derecho, sus ojos normalmente "cerrados" eran de un bonito color azul oscuro. Vestía unas sandalias ninja con protectores en las espinillas, unos pantalones negros de licra hasta medio muslo debajo de una falda blanca un poco más larga con aberturas laterales, más arriba usaba una camisa de malla de manga larga debajo de una camisa de manga corta de color azul oscuro con el emblema de la división médica de Konoha, una hoja con una cruz roja encima. Su cinta ninja se encontraba a rededor de su cuello, en su pierna derecha cargaba su porta kunais y en su espalda baja cargaba con una bolsa ninja algo más grande que las estándar donde llevaba sus instrumentos médicos.

-Aaagh, vamooos, levántate estúpida espada del demonio.-Gruñía un chico de unos 7 años mientras trataba de levantar una gran espada que debía pesar seguramente varios kilos.

El chiquillo se llamaba Ikki, tenía el cabello erizado, de color rojo oscuro con algunos mechones negros, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su madre. Usaba unas sandalias ninja negras, unos pantalones cortos color verde y una camisa rojo con el símbolo de la villa a la espalda, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un colgante que le había regalado Naruto echo con el colmillo de un lobo.

-Jajajajaja, creo que aún es demasiado pronto para que puedas usar esa espada hijo mío.-Dijo entre risas Kenishi mientras veía como el pequeño trataba de levantar la pesada arma.

Kenishi Goudurenryu, conocido en todo el continente cómo el Ryu Sennin (Sabio de los Dragones), perteneciente al grupo de los Sannin de Konoha a pesar de no ser de la misma generación que los otros 3, era un hombre alto, de como mínimo 2 metros de altura y de marcada musculatura pero sin llegar a exagerar, su cabello al igual que el de Ikki era de color rojo oscuro con varios mechones de color negro aunque su barba de candado era completamente negra y sus ojos eran de un color gris oscuro. El hombre usaba unas botas negra, unos pantalones negros con un porta kunais en cada piernas, una camisa de kimomo que dejaba ver sus pectorales debajo del chaleco jounin estándar además de unos guantes negros sin dedos con protecciones metálicos, su cinta ninja estaba atada a su cabeza solo que el protector metálico no miraba al frente sino a un lado. A su espalda colgaba una gran zambatou con forma de cuchillo, el mango era rojo y circular mientras que la cuchilla era completamente blanca como el colmillo de una bestia y de hecho la espada se llamaba Kemono Kibakingu (Colmillo del Rey de las Bestias).

-A callar viejo, cuando logre levantar esta disque espada Nii_san me dejará entrenar con él uuugggghhhh.-Dijo el chiquillo mientras se empezaba a poner rojo por el esfuerzo haciendo que su padre no se desternillara de la risa.

-¡Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento Viento: Bala de Aire Taladradora)!-Dijeron a las vez dos chicas antes de terminar de hacer los sellos, las balas del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol volaron por el aire hasta estamparse contra sus homogéneas en mitad de aquella pequeña arena de combates.

-Tsk, otra vez iguales/De nuevo empate.-Dijeron de nuevo a la vez las dos chicas.

Las jóvenes eran Miharu y Misumi, ambas de 13 años de edad, completamente idénticas para la mayoría de la gente pero no para los miembros de su familia que las distinguían sin dificultades incluso cuando alguna trataba de hacerse pasar por la otra. Ambas tenían el cabello de color morado claro, pero mientras Miharu lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja Mizuki lo tenía atado con dos coletas a los lados de su nuca que cain hasta su espalda baja, los ojos de ambas eran de color gris casi plateado y mientras Miharu tenía un pequeño lunar a la derecha bajo su labio, Miyuki lo tenía en el izquierdo. Ambas vestían casi de la misma manera, sandalias negras hasta los tobillos, pantalones de licra negros atados a la cintura por vendas, una camisa de malla abierta que dejaba ver sus vientres, un top blanco tapando sus jóvenes pechos copa B debajo de un chaleco sin mangas azul oscuro con los bordes en azul claro, en la espalda de Miharu se encontraba el Kanji de "calor" mientras que en el de Miyuki se encontraba el de "Frio".

-Yumi_nesaan, ¿cuánto tiempo más tengo que estar haciendo esto?-Dijo desde debajo de un árbol la voz de cierta joven que hacía poco había entrado en la academia ninja.

La joven dama se llamaba Karen, de 12 años y alumna del primer curso de la academia ninja, vestía unas sandalias ninja azules, pantalones negros junto a una chaqueta negra sin mangas con detalles en azul turquesa encima de una camisa blanca y una larga bufanda de color turquesa. La chica era realmente bonita, al igual que su hermano Shinji su tono de piel era algo pálida lo que contrastaba a la perfección con su largo cabello negro el cual tapaba parte de su rostro por el lado izquierdo mientras que por la espalda caía suelto hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran igual de bonitos que los de su madre.

-Hasta que logres mantener varias hojas adheridas a ti Karen_chan.-Respondió la chica a su lado haciendo resoplar a su hermana menor, hacia poco habían descubierto que la pelinegra tenía un gran talento para el genjutsu y desde entonces había estado sometiéndose a un montón de entrenamientos para mejorar su controlar del chakra.

La chica al lado de la ojiturquesa se llamaba Yumi, una gennin de 15 años la cual aun no había participado en el examen chunnin por recomendación de su sensei, la joven no era muy alta, su figura era más modesta en comparación a la de sus hermanas y aun así poseía unos grandes pechos copa CC, su cabello era negro como la noche y lo llevaba atado en una larga trenza al igual que su madre mientras por el frente caía un largo mechón por el lado derecho de su lindo rostro de ojos color ónix. La pelinegra vestía con unas sandalias de sacerdotisa con calcetines, unos pantalones de kendo negros con un cinto azul oscuro donde cargaba una bella katana de 1 metro de largo, con la vaina azul celeste, la guardia rectangular y la tsuka blanca, en el cinto también llevaba su bolsa ninja, más arriba usaba una camisa de kimomo blanca encima de una camisa de malla cerrada, cinta ninja se encontraba en su frente.

-Katon: Ryuka no jutsu ( Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Dragón).-Dijo una muchacha tras ejecutar los respectivos sellos antes de expulsar por su boca una ardientemente llamarada.

La muchacha era Natsumi Goudurenryu, de 14 años de edad y compañera de clase de cierto rubio con marcas en las mejillas, la chica era un poco más baja que el mencionado ojiazul, delgada, redondos pechos copa C y figura de reloj de arena, su larga melena violácea con mechones rojizos caía por toda su espalda mientras que por el frente un mechón de cabello caía en mitad de sus hermosos ojos morados hasta su pequeña nariz. La ojimorada vestía unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones negros de licra hasta las rodillas, una camisa rosa de kimomo abierta encima de una camisa de tirantes negra, en su cintura llevaba un cinto marrón donde cargaba su bolsa ninja además de una chokuto con un una cinta roja en la vaina a modo de adorno.

-Suiton: Mizu no Musairu (Elemento Agua: Misil de agua).-Dijo una persona con voz seria y tranquila, la bala de agua prácticamente engullo la llamarada levantando una densa capa de vapor, Natsumi rápidamente tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evadir la lluvia de shurikens que cayeron clavándose en donde antes estaba.

De entre la capa de vapor salió caminando una joven unos cm más alta que la pelivioleta, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y pechos copa D, tenía el cabello algo erizado y corto hasta la clavícula, de un bonito color azul claro con algunos mechones más oscuros, sus hermosos ojos eran del mismo color que el mar y contrastaba a la perfección con su piel morena cómo la de Isuzu. La muchacha era Hiyori Goudurenryu, de 16 años y actualmente chunnin, vestía unas sandalias negras, unos protectores de metal para las espinillas, una falda hasta medio muslo de color azul oscuro con el dibujo de una flor de loto y una camisa sin mangas negras debajo de una chaqueta roja con detalles en blanco.

-Solo con eso no lograrás nada.-Dijo la peliazul con el rostro en blanco haciendo que la ojimorada arrugase la frente molesta.

-¿Si? ¡Pues ahora veras, Katon: Karyuudan (Elemento fuego: Misil de Fuego del Dragón)!-Gritó la chica tras ejecutar los sellos sorprendiendo bastante a su hermana, el dragón de fuego se formó rápido pero de pronto la chica perdió el control de la técnica y en vez de ir hacia la peliazul el poderoso jutsu fue hacia Ikki el cual ahora estaba solo ya que su padre había ido a sentarse junto a su esposa.

-¡Ikki!-Grito Reiko mientras el shockeado chico estaba estático en su sitio viendo cono el dragón de llamas se acercaba a él, Kenishi ya estaba listo para usar el kawarimi y sustituirse por el muchacho pero no hizo falta pues un borrón negro cruzó el espacio hasta el pequeño en menos de un parpadeo.

-Ninpo: Musabori kuu Hiryu no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Técnica del Dragón Devorador de Fuego).-Como si se tratase de algodón de azúcar la mano de Naruto agarró las llamas del poderoso jutsu el cual perdió su forma mientras el rubio se llevaba la mano rodeada de fuego a su boca y empezaba a engullir las llamas sin problema alguno, al término de devorar el dragón de fuego se golpeó el pecho suavemente dejando escapar un pequeño eructo junto a algo de humo.

-Deberías evitar usar ese tipo de jutsus sino eres capaz de controlarlos Natsumi_chan.-Dijo Naruto con calma mientras algunas cenizas flotaban a su alrededor haciendo que todos al fin saliesen de su shock.

-¡Nii_san!-Grito Ikki saltándole encima y agarrándose a la espalda del ojiazul.-¡Nii_san ese jutsu fue genial, tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo!-

-No hasta que ingreses en la academia o logres usar un jutsu Katon rango C.-Contesto el sonriente ojiazul caminando hacia los demás con el pelirrojo sobre sus hombres.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer este tipo de entradas o qué?-Pregunto Shinji con una sonrisa y agradeciendo mentalmente esta interrupción, no es que quisiera que le pasara nada malo a su hermano, por supuesto que no, el mismo se habría puesto delante de ese jutsu de fuego con tal de salvarlo, es solo que no le gustaba entrenar con Kaori y ahora con lo ocurrido podría escaparse y huir de la pelirroja.

-Simplemente se llegar en el momento oportuno además, yo no fui quien usó ese jutsu Katon.-Dijo Naruto mientras Ikki bajaba de su espalda y el rubio miraba a Natsumi que se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada.

-L-lo siento, no pensé que se me fuese a descontrolar.-Dijo algo triste la chica.

-Solo un tonto usa un jutsu que aun no domina.-Dijó Hiyori con su rostro en blanco molestando a su hermana.

-Yo no soy ninguna tonta, simplemente perdí un poco el control del jutsu.-Gritó enfadada la chica mientras la peliazul se escondía detrás del rubio

-Naru_kun Natsumi está siendo mala conmigo solo porque le he dicho la verdad.-Dijo con voz tierna la chica molestando aun más a la mencionada.

-Maa, maa, Hiyori deja de molestar a Natsumi y Natsumi en parte Hiyori tiene razón, no uses un jutsu que aun no dominas, ¿vale?-Dijo Isuzu conciliadora como siempre.

-Naru_chin, ¿dónde has estado todo el día? Prometiste comer dulces conmigo.-Dijo Miyuki con voz infantil abrazando por detrás al ojiazul haciendo que este se sonrojase un poco al sentir los grandes pechos de la chica.

-Bueno...he estado haciendo cosas.-Respondió simplemente Naruto pero Reiko pudo notar como sus azules ojos reflejaban algo de tristeza e ira.

-Seguro que volviste a saltarte las clases para ir a dormir a algún lugar tranquilo, ¿verdad Nii_sama?-Dijo Karen con una sonrisa.

-Para dormir en clase escuchando a Iruka_sensei hablar sobre la tercera gran guerra ninja prefiero irme a dormir a un lugar más tranquilo.-Respondió el chico antes de que Yumi le agarrase de una de sus mejillas.

-Pero no deberías ni saltarte las clases ni dormirte en clase Naruto_kun.-Dijo la pelimorada tirando de la mejilla del chico haciendo que los demás se riesen menos una persona.

-Naru_chan, ¿ha ocurrido algo, cierto?-Preguntó la ojiturquesa mayor haciendo que todos dejasen de reír mientras veían como el rubio apartaba un poco la vista.

-El Yondaime y su esposa han regresado a la villa, me he reunido con ellos hace un rato.-Respondió el chico dejando a todos sin palabras, de inmediato le pidieron que contará lo ocurrido y así lo hizo.

-Hnmp, se lo tiene bien merecido por abandonar a Naruto_kun, si llego a ser yo le estampo la cara contra una pared.-Dijo Kaori cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Kenishi sabiendo que solo eso no podía tener al chico así.

-No, para empezar, por lo visto tengo una hermana menor, y ella junto a Naruko lo primero que me han visto hacer es ignorarlas completamente y amenazar a su padre, seguro que me ahora mismo deben adorarme.-Dijo sarcásticamente el chico apretando sus puños antes de sentir como unos cálidos brazos lo abrazaban.

-No te preocupes Naru_chan, estoy segura que ambas entenderán porque hiciste lo que hiciste si le explicas todo.-Dijo Reiko mientras abrazaba a Naruto, todos sabían que a pesar de que el ojiazul no consideraba a Minato o a Kushina como sus padres si consideraba a Naruko como su hermana y ahora seguro que también a Mina.

-Ya verás Onii_chan, seguro que ellas lo entienden todo si hablas con ellas.-Dijo Miharu siendo apoyada por Miyuki.

-Ojalá sea así pero...estoy casi seguro que si no me odian por como actué trataran de hacer que perdone a ese par de idiotas para que podamos ser una familia feliz, quien sabe, quizás, en algún futuro lejano los pueda llegar a perdonar, cientos de cosas pueden llegar a pasar en los próximos años pero aunque los perdone ellos nunca serán mi padres, mis padres se llaman Kenishi y Reiko, y mi familia es el clan Goudurenryu, y eso pase lo que pase nunca va a cambiar.-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa que tuvo varios efectos, los dos adultos y Shinji sonrieron conmovidos por las palabras del rubio, Ikki dijo que el siempre seria su Nii_san mientras que la pequeña Mikan se abrazaba tiernamente al brazo del ojiazul, y las chicas se sonrojaban al ver a Naruto sonreír de esa forma.-Bueno, ya he dicho la cursilería del día, ahora necesito golpear algo para desquitarme así que viejo vamos a darnos de ostias.-

-Claro, será un placer volver a barrer el suelo con tu cara hijo mío.-Dijo Kenishi con una sonrisa mientras se tronaba los nudillos y empezaba a caminar junto al chico que se retiraba la chaqueta de sus hombros.

Bueno chicos, de vuelta a entrenar, vamos, vamos.-Dijo Reiko mientras los jóvenes volvían a su entrenamiento, Shinji trató de huir pero no pudo ni dar dos pasos cuando Kaori lo agarro y se lo llevó arrastrándolo de un pie.

* * *

 **-Corteeen, hasta aquí ha llegado el cap de hoy, no os podéis hacer una idea de lo difícil que es encontrar nombres y atuendos para OCs, las personalidades son fáciles de imaginar, pero lo otros dos son un maldito quebradero de cabeza (Y aun me quedan unos cuentos OCs más que mostrar). Bueno gente como habéis podido ver en el cap de hoy la familia Goudurenryu es muy extensa, sin duda Kenishi y Reiko han consumado bastante bien su matrimonio jeje, se que tendréis dudas sobre sus personalidades y habilidades pero como podréis entender este cap es una toma de conectado para presentar a los miembros del clan, poco a poco veréis sus habilidades, sus puntos fuertes. etc, etc...-**

 **-Y dicho esto pasemos a una las cosas que os tengo que decir hoy, como muchos ya sabrán el mes pasado hice una votación en mi pagina de Facebook para saber que fics queríais que actualizara este mes, pues bien, la votación del mes que viene voy a hacer en mi perfil de FanFiction ya que creo que así muchos más de vosotros podréis votar por los 3 fics que actualizaré en Marzo, la votación comenzará este Sabado 27 y terminará el Jueves 3 de Marzo, por lo que tendréis tiempo de sobra para votar.-**

 **-El siguiente punto es que hace poco publique cierta cosilla en mi pagina de Facebook, se trataba de un pequeño fragmento de un posible nuevo fic, ahora más abajo os dejaré ese pequeño fragmento para que los que no me seguís en Facebook podais darme vuestra opinión y si veo que os gusta muy probablemente lo publique el mes que viene.-**

 **-Te encanta hablar, ¿verdad?-Dice Airi mientras las otras 3 se van bostezando de la habitación para prepararse para ir a dormir.**

 **-Personalmente creo que tengo una buena voz, bueno gente como siempre espero recordaros que si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis recomendaciones, sugerencias o algunas pregunta yo siempre leos con mucha ilusión vuestros reviews. Sin más que añadir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuidaos mucho, no olvidéis pasaros por mi nuevo y sensual canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu) y de echar un vistazo a mis otros fics, hasta pronto, ja ne.**

 **-Aquí os dejamos con el pequeño fragmento del nuevo fic, cuidaos gente y hasta más ver, matta nee.-**

Su corazón, hasta hace poco puro e inocente, ahora solo estaba lleno de furia, ira, y deseos de venganza contra aquellos que le habían dejado en semejante estado, aquellos a los que el mismo se había jurado que un día protegería, alzo su vista solo para toparse con aquellos hermosos y extraños ojos, ya había tomado una decisión.  
-Acepto, a partir de hoy os seguiré ciegamente mi señora.-Dijo el chico arrodillándose haciendo que una hermosas sonrisa aflorase en el rostro de la mujer.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
